1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses that process image data representing musical scores, musical score editing methods and storage media storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various types of documents, musical scores representing a musical piece include information that is necessary for interpreting the piece according to rules that have been developed and accumulated in the past. Taking information on musical notes as an example, the information on notes written in the musical score covers information on pitch, chords as a combination of tones, tone length, rhythm and the like. In addition, dynamics, changes in rhythm, instructions for sequence, instructions for “emotion” or the like of performance are written in the musical score in the form of signs or symbols. Performers write in the musical score signs that are easy for them to understand, or ask experienced performers to write such signs in the musical score. As regards famous musical pieces, publishers of the musical scores thereof have been publicizing the musical scores with readily-understood simple signs added thereto. Also, particularly, some books on music for beginners contain, in the case of chords for example, diagrams showing which fret of which string should be pressed on the guitar, or diagrams showing which keys should be struck on the keyboard. A method for publishers for editing performance assistance data called guitar TABs based on electric data is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-121857.
While it is possible to purchase musical scores of well-known musical pieces in which such performance assistance signs have been added, in the case of an originally composed musical piece, the composer has to insert these signs into the musical score thereof in accordance with the level of proficiency of those who are to use the musical score. Alternatively, the user of the musical score is required to write these signs into the musical score for himself/herself, or to ask an experienced performer to write these signs into the musical score, which is very inefficient.